


It's one of those nights again

by kittenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sad Luke, Sex, Sub Luke, i torture that guy too much, i'm still a beginner, in the end kind of, only for a few lines though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton spend a kinky night and Michael intervenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's one of those nights again

**Author's Note:**

> I read a daddy kink one shot the other night and all I could think was 'someone please make it stop' so I got michael to help me out

Michael loved Luke and he loved Ashton and he loved their relationship.

  


But he _hated_ it when they had sex.

  


Nothing felt worse than sitting on the couch, casually watching some tv, and hearing Luke's screams coming from the other side of the corridor. Calum was fine ignoring it, he would put on some headphones and spent the night scrolling through his twitter feed. Michael would too, usually, but his headphones were broken and all he wanted to do was watch this goddamn episode of Sherlock.

  


It wouldn't have been a problem if the noises Luke was making were moans or if he were groaning Ashton's name. No, he was fine with that. Most people weren't exactly quiet when having sex and god knows neither was he. He'd actually grown fairly accustomed to their moans, seeing as the two boys were rather keen on PDA, much to Calum's annoyance. Blasting an R&B song doesn't make the image of your best friends sucking each other's face off any less traumatising. Michael didn't mind though, he was going to have his payback when he got a girlfriend.

  


The thing is, every two weeks, Luke agreed to pleasuring Ashton in his favourite way. To say that Michael didn't approve of that was quite the understatement. Ashton happened to have an interesting amount of kinks, most of which Micheal was afraid to search on his bookmarked porn sites. Luke was barely seventeen when he first got introduced to the fascinating ways of the daddy kink. Not much later came BDSM.

  


Calum and Michael pretended not to notice, even though all four of them were more than aware of how much they knew. It was simply none of their business and at first, Ashton had been sure to be very discreet about it. Unfortunately, his embarassement soon disappeared and he stopped caring about what his bandmates thought.

  


Luke did care though, he cared _a lot_. Their sex life had made an easy target out of him. It didn't take more than dropping the word _daddy_ in a conversation to turn him into stuttering mess. He always made sure to stay in bed all day after he and Ashton had had a wild night to avoid confrontation. It was inevitable though, they were bound to notice the marks all over his body.

  


Neither Calum nor Michael would make a comment about it, because Ashton was always extraordinarily kind the next day. He would bring Luke breakfast and lunch and dinner and they'd have a movie marathon with unlimited cuddling.

  


“Ashton, _please_.”

  


Luke's desperate plea retrieved him from his thoughts, reminding him to focus on what John was saying on the screen. But Sherlock had already revealed half of his theories by now and he'd missed most of them, so it wasn't enough to keep him distracted. All he could think of was how even he knew where Luke had gone wrong, resulting in a hissed _shut up_. It seemed like a beginner mistake to him and Luke definitely was not a beginner anymore.

  


This happened once every two weeks and there were fifty-two weeks in a year which meant that he heard Luke yelling _daddy_ at the top of his lungs at least twenty-six times a year.

  


He could sense that something was off. Luke's voice was laced with fear, instead of the usual lust. He actually sounded afraid of Ashton.

  


It was a shocking thing because every time Michael sneaked into the bathroom when Luke was showering and he spotted his body the main thing on his mind was that Luke must love Ashton so much.

  


“Calum.” He called out in an attempt to grasp the attention of the boy that was sitting merely a few inches away from him (this was something they had to endure together, it gave them an _us_ vs. _them_ kind of feeling). By Calum's lack of reaction he made out that he must have been trying to make himself deaf. He said his name a second time, this time screaming it as loud as he could, and prodded his side just to be sure. Michael was certain that it had been audible in the whole house, because less than a few second later Ashton yelled: “Focus, Luke.”

  


He felt kind of guilty, fully aware that he had now made sure that the younger boy would wake up with rosy cheeks. At least he had finally managed to grasp Calum's attention. Too bad that dickhead shook his head, meaning _there was no way in hell he was taking his headphones off_.

  


Michael sighed in annoyance before reaching out to take the goddamn things off himself. Calum scowled, immediately trying to cover his ears.

  


“What're you doing?”

  


Michael grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the couch to keep him from blocking the noise.

  


“Some-”

  


Both of the boys winced when Luke's whine pierced the evening air. Calum sent him another glare to emphasise his annoyance.

  


“Just listen to me for five seconds, okay?”

  


He asked, showing an equally exasperated look. His friend huffed, but agreed anyway, rubbing his wrists when Michael finally let go of him.

  


“Something's wrong. Luke's not enjoying it.”

  


Only when he said it out loud did he realise how awfully strange it actually sounded. But that didn't matter. The baby of the band was in pain and someone had to make it stop.

  


“It's BDSM. No one enjoys BDSM.”

  


Calum muttered and he rolled his eyes.

  


“That's not what this is about. Usually he at least sounds horny but now he just sounds pained.”

  


Michael explained, making huge gestures with his hands that only made the situation even more ridiculous. Calum didn't bother to answer him, he simply yanked his headphones from Michael's grasp and went back to listening to that shitty music of his. Michael huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

  


Was he seriously the only one who was concerned about the well-being of the youngest band member?

  


He grabbed the remote in frustration and pressed the buttons, switching channels angrily.

  


“Stop. Please stop.”

  


Sherlock turned into Jersey Shore into the news into Friends into some dumb-ass documentary about the mating-call of the bird-of-paradise.

  


He winced when he heard a series of whimpers and tried to hide even deeper into the couch. He crawled closer to Calum, but he was certain that not even an underground shelter with heavy metal doors would have been able to protect him when Luke's cry echoed in the room.

  


“That's it, I'm going in there.”

  


Calum didn't react at first, not having heard his comment. But as soon as he noticed Michael walking towards _that_ door, he jumped up, almost throwing his laptop on the floor in the process.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


He reached out to grab his arm in an attempt to stop him, but Michael simply freed himself from his grasp.

  


This had to stop. Preferably at that very moment.

  


“I'm going to make them stop.”

  


“Are you insane? Ashton'll kill you and Luke'll die from embarrassment.”

  


Calum scolded, confused by his friend's actions. Luke and Ashton had done this so many times, why stop them now?

  


“No, daddy I don't w-”

  


Luke's plea got cut off, only urging Michael even more to go in there. Calum winced at the sound and took a step back. Michael saw it as permission to persue his rescuing ways. While Calum crawled back on the couch, he took a deep sigh before pushing down the door handle and opening the door.

  


He let out a gasp at the sight in front of him, his hand covering his wide open mouth.

  


Luke's wrists were tied to the bed post and there was a collar around his hickey-covered neck. He resembled a deer caught in the headlights with Ashton's cock in his mouth. His rosy cheeks were tear-stained and Michael discovered glints of embarrassment and fear in his bright blue eyes.

  


Ashton, on the other hand, looked furious at first. His pupils were wide-blown with lust, triggering his anger when Michael interrupted them rather rudely. His slender fingers were tangled in Luke's messed up quiff to keep the younger boy's head in place. Beads of sweat were running down his bare spine which was still curled up in arousal.

  


“Ashton, step away from him.”

  


Michael growled, his fingers clenching the door handle until his knuckles turned white. Ashton didn't seem to like his idea though, because he opened his mouth to protest.

  


“How dare you,” was all he said. It was an unspoken rule t _o not enter someone's room when they were fucking their boyfriend_. He thought Michael knew that, having had a girlfriend or two himself.

  


“If you don't let him go right now, I'm g-”

  


“Save it, you ruined it already.”

  


Ashton pushed Luke's head away in exasperation, sending the latter in a coughing fit. Luke was gasping for air, more and more tears streaming down his cheeks. Michael wasted no time and hurried towards him, giving Ashton a shove in the process. The older boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while he watched his friend free Luke.

  


He undid the restraints, supporting the exhausted lad when he fell on his chest, and fumbled with the lock of his collar nervously. His fingers were shaking and Luke soon pushed them away to try to get it off himself. He seemed desperate to get it to open.

  


“It's okay, Lukey. Let me do it.” Michael whispered soothingly, before taking a deep breath and prying Luke's shaky fingers away to open it. Once he finally succeeded, he gently freed his friend and flung the awful thing against the wall. Luke winced at the noise it made, crawling closer to Michael's chest.

  


“I'll get you out of here, alright? You're done.”

  


He quickly covered the younger boy in a blanket and lifted him up. Without sparing Ashton a second glance, he carried him outside.

  
Calum's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he noticed the strange duo filing out of the room. His headphones got thrown on the other couch and he jumped up to rush to Luke's aid.

  


“It's okay, I got him.”

  


It took a lot of self control not to snap at Calum, but he had more important things to do than to tell him off. So instead he growled: “Go knock some sense into Ashton,” before rushing towards their bathroom.

  


When he set the boy down in the empty bathtub, trying to unwrap the blanket as painless as possible, Luke stared back at him with red, puffy eyes that were widened in confusion. No doubt his head was spinning. Michael couldn't help but wonder how many versions of him he was seeing.

  


“How about you finish yourself off and wash up, alright? Call me once you're finished.”

  


Much to Luke's embarrassment, he was still painfully hard. Besides that, his whole body was covered in what seemed like sweat, pre-cum, cum and tears.

  


“Thank you,” Luke muttered, averting his eyes. Michael just sighed and pressed a long kiss to his temple before scurrying out of the room.

  


By now, Ashton had come down from his high and was sitting on the couch next to Calum with his head in his hands. As soon as the two boys noticed his presence, they asked in unision: “Is he okay?”

  


“Not thanks to you guys.”

  


He hissed through clenched teeth, pacing up and down the room impatiently while he waited for Luke to call his name.

  


Seriously all he wanted to do was watch a goddamn Sherlock episode. He threw a longing glance on the screen where John's face had frozen mid-action and cursed his friends and their stupid fucking kinks.

  


As soon as he heard an almost inaudible croak, he made his way back to the bathroom. He didn't bother to say anything else to Calum or Ashton, figuring they deserved to wait in agony.

  


He gently dried Luke off with the softest towel he could find and dressed him in a pair of boxers and someone's band tee. There was nothing much he could do about the bruises, besides putting some ice on them. But Luke had protested when he offered, muttering a silent “Please don't. M'tired.”

  


Michael carried him back to the living room, sending Ashton and Calum off the couch with a glare. He laid down and spooned Luke, resting his head on his shoulder.

  


“You okay?”

  


He whispered in his ear while gently rubbing his back. The sound of his voice seemed to trigger Luke, because he started muttering a haunting mantra of _I don't want to anymore – I don't want to anymore_. His whole body started shaking, sobs escaping his quivering lips. Michael shushed him, drawing figures on his back the way he knew Calum liked. It didn't seem to help though. Nothing helped. Not until Michael said:

  


“You're never doing this again.”

  


Luke's sobs died down a little, as he nodded vigorously to try and convince himself that what Michael said was true, that he owned Ashton nothing. While the younger boy tried his hardest to scratch the words on every wall of his mind Michael hugged him tighter, careful not to touch any of the bruises.

  


Luke calmed down slowly, his breathing eventually evening out. Only when he was absolutely sure that he was fast asleep did Michael look up at the two other guys in the room. Both Calum's and Ashton's eyes flooded with tears as they eyed the unusually pale boy.

  


“H-he a-greed to d-do it.”

  


Ashton whimpered, biting his lip to keep the sobs and the bile from climbing up his throat. It had never been his intention to hurt the one loved. He had thought Luke enjoyed. Maybe not as much as him, but still. He should've stopped sooner, should've quit as soon as the word _stop_ found its way to Luke's swollen lips.

  


He sank down, sitting criss-cross in front of the couch, staring brokenly at his sleeping beauty. He knew better than to try and come any closer, having seen this protective side of Michael a few times before.

  


Michael observed him quietly, not once loosening his grip on Luke's limp body. Calum sighed and pressed the play-button on the remote, sending the screen back to live.

  


And Michael loved Ashton and he loved Luke and he loved their relationship, but he couldn't have been happier when Ashton muttered:

  


“I'm never tying him up again.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything smut-related so I hope I didn't mess up
> 
> But if you have any requests, message me on Tumblr (asht-ohno) or Wattpad (anthemforthehomesick)


End file.
